Confessions on a Dancefloor
by mih ciccone
Summary: [SONGSÉRIE]Há melhor confessionário que uma pista de dança embalada por uma pop star? Deixe que os Marotos descubram por eles mesmos nessa songsérie...


**_Resumo: _**_Há melhor confessionário que uma pista de dança embalada por uma pop star? Deixe que os Marotos descubram por eles mesmos nessa song-série... Ótima pra ler escutando o cd._**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Os personagens são de uma moça chamada Joanne, as músicas são de uma moça chamada Madonna. Se eu fosse dona de alguma dessas coisas não estaria escrevendo essa fic. Que é minha ;)_

**_N/A_:**_ Eu não ia postar essa fic mesmo. Quer dizer, até ia, mas não antes de me ajeitar com a escola e tudo mais. O fato é que ontem eu recebi uma notícia ótima (recebi? não, li no Madonna Online). Sim, a Madonna virá pro Brasil, tipo quase total certeza. E isso me deixou tão, mas tão feliz que eu resolvi postar o primeiro capítulo de uma série de songfics com as músicas do cd Confessions on a Dancefloor, o megahit bombante Hung Up. Espero que vocês gostem. E se gostarem, deixem uma review. E se não gostarem, deixem também._

_

* * *

_**HUNG UP**

**Time goes by so slowly**

**Time goes by so slowly**

**Time goes by so slowly**

**Time goes by so slowly**

**Time goes by so slowly**

**Time goes by so slowly**

Os gritos de Lily e James acordaram boa parte da Torre da Grifinória que ainda dormia. Desde que os dois haviam se acertado e começado a namorar, as brigas haviam se tornado menos freqüentes, mas naquela manhã os dois pareciam se desentender seriamente.

Uma Marlene McKinnon descia sonolenta a escada do dormitório feminino até o Salão Comunal.

- Puta que pariu, precisava me acordar tão cedo num domingo?

E surpreendentemente, um Sirius Black extremamente despenteado e sem camisa surgiu atrás dela, saindo do mesmo dormitório e a abraçando por trás. A situação provocou risinhos, mas Marlene ignorou. Desvencilhando-se do moreno, desceu até Lily e James, sob olhares maliciosos de alguns garotos.

- Eu achei que vocês tinham se resolvido. Vocês não conseguem namorar uma semana sem brigar, Merlin.

- Lene, realmente, ME MATA. Eu não sei como eu aturei esse crápula uma semana inteira. Ele é totalmente insuportável, um traíra. Eu sabia, eu sabia. Ele é o ser mais infiel que eu conheço. Se eu usar um _Cruciatus_ ou um _Avada Kedavra_ não me culpe, eu tive motivos sérios.

- Lily, foi sem querer, eu juro. Eu não queria, mas ela chegou me agarrando. Foi mais forte que eu. Mas você sabe que eu te amo, só você e apenas você. Lily, você é a mulher que vai ser mãe dos meus filhos. Putz, foram só uns beijos. – Tiago tentava se explicar em meio à conversa das duas.

- Marlene, ele estava _transando_ com uma garota nas masmorras. E diz que foram só uns beijos.

- Calma Lily. – Sirius entrou na discussão – Ele não podia estar transando com qualquer uma enquanto você estava esperando por ele. Com certeza a garota usou algo do tipo _Imperius_ ou coisa do gênero pra obrigar ele.

- Sirius, o fato é que eu cansei de esperar por ele. Ele é um imbecil, galinha e tudo mais. Sinceramente, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei namorar esse insensível.

**Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up   
I'm tired of waiting on you  
**

Lily saiu irritada do Salão Comunal, enquanto James a observava com certo interesse.

- Ela fica ainda mais linda quando está braba. – ele suspirou apaixonado.

Marlene e Sirius olharam para ele e começaram a rir descontroladamente, enquanto James os olhava com cara de quem não entendeu a piada. O casal deixou o rapaz sozinho, ainda tentando entender o que acontecera de tão engraçado.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Marlene e Sirius sentavam-se à mesa da Grifinória, juntando-se a Lily, que não parava de comer, para assombro dos demais, uma vez que ela geralmente comia pouco.

- Lily. Melhor agora que engordou umas 50 mil calorias?

- Lene, eu não sou gorda que nem você pra me preocupar com as calorias de um café da manhã reforçado.

- Você é uma vaca mal comida Lily.

- E você é uma vaca pelo visto bem comida, né Sirius?

Marlene e Sirius trocaram risinhos e começaram a comer, ao som do relato de Lily sobre a mais recente briga do casal 20 de Hogwarts. O fato é que era extremamente entediante ficar escutando mais uma história de mais uma briga de James e Lily. Tanto Marlene quanto Sirius conheciam o enredo básico de cor.

-... Bom, vocês conhecem aquele filho da mãe. Fica pagando de bom moço, me convidando para sair, me enchendo o saco. Bom, quando eu finalmente aceito ser a namorada dele, olha o que eu recebo. Sério, o Potter me paga, e caro. Quem ele acha que é pra sair comigo e ao mesmo tempo comer qualquer vadiazinha por aí? Sério, ele me chama pra sair, deixa eu ver, A SETE ANOS, e quando finalmente consegue, desperdiça? Sério, eu odeio o Potter.

- Não Lily. Você não odeia o Potter coisa nenhuma.

A ruiva ficou espantada ao ser interrompida pela amiga, ainda mais quando esta lhe dizia que ela não odiava seu maior inimigo e ex-namorado.

- Na verdade, o que você sente por ele é o mais puro e doce amor, e simplesmente é inaceitável pra você o fato de que ele dificilmente será _só_ seu. E realmente ele parece bem à vontade em ser dividido entre as garotas de Hogwarts.

- Eu repito, Marlene, você é uma vaca.

- Lily, abra os seus olhos uma vez na vida. **_VOCÊS SE AMAM!_**_(**N/A**: o negrito+itálico+sublinhado deve-se a enfatização necessária)_

Lily ficou quieta, a expressão demonstrando que, por mais que relutasse, um dia teria de admitir que o que Marlene acabara de dizer era a mais pura verdade, por mais absurdo que isso soasse.

**Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have  
all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do **

Marlene percebeu que causara o efeito desejado. Sorriu para Sirius de um modo travesso e bebeu um gole do suco de abóbora, enquanto Lily parecia contar as migalhas de pão que havia em seu prato. Pelo menos era mais fácil que admitir que sim, amava aquele imbecil chamado James Potter.

- Lene, vamos até a biblioteca? – Sirius sorriu cheio de segundas intenções. Marlene correspondeu o sorriso, mas negou com a cabeça.

- Acho que a Lily precisa de ajuda para contar as migalhas de pão. É uma tarefa realmente extensa e cansativa, mas TOTALMENTE NESCESSÁRIA. Sendo assim, acho que vou ficar por aqui mais um pouquinho, se não se importa.

- Marlene, se você quiser se agarrar com o Sirius em algum corredor, fique a vontade, eu não tenho o direito de atrapalhar o namoro de vocês. Pode ir.

- Lily, eu já disse que você é uma vaca mal comida?

- Já.

- Então deixe-me esclarecer algumas coisas com você enquanto o Sirius termina alguma lição de adivinhação ou coisa do tipo.

Sirius sorriu e saiu caminhando do Salão Principal, enquanto as duas ficavam numa espécie de jogo do sério, uma encarando a outra. Lily nem piscava, enquanto Marlene observava a amiga tentando imaginar como seriam os filhos da ruiva com Potter. Entediada, ela interrompeu o silêncio.

- Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos, senhorita Lily Evans.

- Lene... Por que ele é tão imbecil ein? Eu realmente achei que ele tinha mudado, mas me enganei. Ele é um canalha, cachorro, chato, cavalo,... Tudo que começa com C!

-... Carinhoso, charmoso, cheiroso...

- Marlene! Tudo de ruim que começa com C.

- Lily... Você não acha isso, realmente. Eu sei que vocês são o casal perfeito, feitos um para o outro. Será que só vocês não perceberam isso ainda? Por mais toupeira que ele seja e por mais orgulhosa que você seja, está na hora de admitir que, sim, vocês são almas gêmeas.

- Lene, sua brega. Eu NÃO fui feita para o Potter, nós NÃO somos o casal perfeito, eu NÃO sou orgulhosa e, não, nós NÃO somos almas gêmeas, até porque isso é brega demais.

**Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do  
**

- Eu te odeio Marlene McKinnon, sua vaca bem comida pelo Sirius Black.

- Eu te amo Lily Evans Potter, sua vaca futuramente bem comida pelo James Potter.

As duas se olharam e riram, quando se deram conta que eram as únicas que restavam no Salão Principal. Deste modo, as duas saíram para os jardins, ainda rindo.

- O único problema, Lene, é que meu nome termina no Evans, e **nunca**, mas nunca mesmo, terá um Potter no final. E eu **nunca**, mas nunca mesmo, serei bem comida pelo James Potter.

- Se você insistir muito, ele pode fazer mal e porcamente, e aí você vai ser mal comida pelo James Potter, o que eu considero um desperdício, já que ele realmente sabe como fazer as coisas.

- Por um acaso do destino, teria a senhorita dado para o Potter? Estou chocada, Marlene McKinnon.

- Lily. Eu nunca daria pro Potter, porque, como eu já disse, vocês são almas gêmeas e seria um pecado mortal fazer isso com a minha melhor amiga, por mais que ela não tenha consciência do seu amor. Ou não tenha admitido ainda.

- E como você sabe que ele "sabe como fazer as coisas"?

- Narcissa Black.

- Potter e ela? _Ugh!_

- Lily, a Narcissa é uma ótima amiga quando se precisa de referenciais. Ou seja, quando a gente quer saber se alguém beija bem, é bem dotado e tudo mais. A agenda dela parece as páginas amarelas, de tanto homem. É claro, com suas devidas classificações.

- Não sabia que ela pegava tanto. Quer dizer, ela é bem bonita, mas não é o feitio mulher fatal como uma amiga minha, que o nome começa com M e termina com arlene.

- Primeiro: eu não sou uma mulher fatal. E segundo: a Narcissa não pega tanto assim, mas amigas dela pegam, e as inimigas também. Ela compra algumas informações e depois vende a ficha dos caras, entendeu? Mas como eu já ajudei no cadastro de muita gente... Ela não me cobra.

- E depois não é mulher fatal... Marlene, você acaba de confirmar que sai dando pra todo mundo.

- LILY! Como você ousa falar uma coisa dessas? Às vezes você é tão inocente. Sinceramente, por que você acha que eu gasto meu tempo conversando com Emmelina Vance, por exemplo, ao invés de ficar com o Sirius? Porque eu coleto as informações e vendo para a Narcissa. Devo admitir que dá um dinheirinho.

- Por mais que ele seja o maior e o melhor garoto de Hogwarts, eu simplesmente DESLIGUEI, entendeu senhorita Marlene McKinnon Black? Além do mais, se eu estivesse mesmo apaixonada por ele, como a senhorita insiste, seria uma espécie de autoflagelo, já que ele é um porco chauvinista desprezível. Isso sem falar que ele é totalmente galinha, tarado e todos esses adjetivos que eu não me canso de listar. Sério Lene, não sei da onde você tem essas idéias.

- Bom, vocês estavam namorando, não estavam? Isso totalmente quer dizer alguma coisa, tipo "Eu gosto do James" ou "O James passará inúmeros genes de beleza pros meus filhos". Vem cá Lil, será que é só você que não percebe? Por que será que vocês estão sempre brigando? Por que será que tudo é culpa do Potter? Até quando chove é culpa do Potter. Se a gente não tem assunto, você começa a falar de como odeia o Potter. Acorda meu bem, vocês se amam, tá? E eu sei muito bem que ter visto ele se agarrando com outra garota tá doendo, E MUITO, aí nesse seu coração. Porque eu não sou o Peter, a Emmelina ou qualquer um desses. **Eu te conheço, Lil.** E pelo que parece, melhor do que você mesma.

**  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up   
I'm tired of waiting on you  
**

- Lene… Eu sei que eu não posso te enganar. Mas é que só repetindo pra mim e pro mundo que eu não gosto dele é que eu vou conseguir enfiar isso na minha cabeça. Tá certo, eu amo aquele imbecil, galinha, tarado e retardado, e isso é muito difícil de admitir. Mas eu quero, quero muito, esquecer isso. Então dá pra parar de me empurrar pra ele? Eu só quero esquecer que um dia eu chamei ele de "meu namorado", esquecer que eu amo ele, esquecer do que eu vi hoje cedo, esquecer que eu fui capaz de amar aquele canalha. Lene, ele só me fez sofrer, por mais que ele diga que me ama. Eu só quero me desligar de tudo isso, esquecer que um dia eu fui apaixonada por um traste daqueles.

**  
Ring ring ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on  
but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hanging up on you  
**

Marlene fitou Lily, cujos olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. "Você não merece isso, Lily, não mesmo", a morena pensou. Era realmente complicado escutar aquela confissão da ruivinha. Parte de si esperara ouvir aquilo desde o quinto ano delas, mas outra parte sabia que amar James Potter só traria problemas a Lily. Ao menos ela estava consciente que devia esquecê-lo. Marlene abraçou a amiga, como se pudesse estancar as lágrimas de seus olhos e a dor de seu coração. Considerava-a como uma irmã que nunca tivera, alguém em quem confiava plenamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sempre estivera disposta a ajudá-la, tanto para retribuir as horas de consolo quando Sirius não passava de um galinha quanto para mostrar o quanto a amava.

Os orbes verdes de Lily miraram o rosto de Marlene, e a ruiva aninhou-se no peito de Lene, como se esta fosse sua mãe. Não era a primeira vez que a morena lhe abraçava desta maneira fraternal, e de fato, era um remédio santo para a dor de amar James Potter. Os minutos passavam e Lily deixava as lágrimas quentes rolarem pelo rosto delicado, até encontrarem a blusa de Marlene. Os dedos desta faziam pequenos caracóis com os cabelos ruivos da amiga, acalmando-a com carinho.

- Lene, obrigada. – Lily começou – Você sabe que eu nunca teria amiga melhor, né? Você é a melhor, a única que me entende. A única com quem eu posso me abrir, a única que entenderia esse sentimento absurdo que eu sinto pelo James. Lene, eu te amo.

Marlene sorriu, e se afastou lentamente. Com um meneio de cabeça, indicou o castelo, e as duas começaram a voltar, em silêncio. Lily ainda tinha os olhos inchados, mas estampou um falso sorriso no rosto ao cruzarem as portas de carvalho. Ainda sem falar uma palavra, as duas subiram até a torre da Grifinória.

- Abóboras Cintilantes – Lily disse a senha.

**  
I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way  
you'll wake up one day  
but it'll be too late  
**

- ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM SUAS MALUCAS? – Sirius gritava ao ver as duas entrarem através do quadro da mulher gorda. Sem responder uma única palavra, Marlene o silenciou com um beijo, daqueles "desentupidor de pia", bem molhado e cheio de paixão, como eram, normalmente, os beijos dos dois.

Enquanto a cena romântica acontecia, James e Lily encontraram seus olhares.

- Lily. Será que você podia me escutar uma vez na vida?

- James. Acho que é a **minha** vez de falar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por cerca de dois segundos.

- Você é um insensível. Não sei se você ainda não percebeu, mas eu não posso ficar esperando por você. Se o correto, nessa sua cabecinha insana e louca é que eu me adapte e aceite as suas infantilidades, sinto desapontá-lo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo conviver com essas brincadeiras de criança. Eu não vou fingir que não estou vendo que você é tão maduro quanto um estudante do primeiro ano. Aprenda, meu caro, a ser uma pessoa adulta e ter algumas responsabilidades de vez em quando. Você tem que crescer antes de me procurar de novo. Por mais que tenha seus 17 anos e suponha-se que você seja maduro, você não passa de uma criança num corpo de homem. Não lamente por mim, eu não estou perdendo nada, e mesmo que estivesse, eu acharia o meu caminho. Eu não preciso de você, e eu não quero você. Deixa eu viver a minha vida, tá? E quem sabe, talvez um dia você cresça e veja o que realmente aconteceu, mas aí, meu bem, será tarde demais. Simplesmente tarde demais para me alcançar.

Dizendo isso, Lily virou-se e subiu para o dormitório das garotas, onde se jogou na sua cama e chorou como nunca. É verdade, ele não merecia nem uma gota de suas lágrimas, mas o que podia fazer? Não se manda no coração, ela sempre escutara dizer, porém sem nunca entender. Naquele momento, ela percebeu o quanto queria poder escolher por quem se apaixonaria, a quem amaria. "Com certeza, o Potter não", ela pensou, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa, como se pudesse arrancar aquela paixão indesejada de dentro dela. Era realmente dolorido amá-lo, mas que culpa tinha se ele não era o seu príncipe encantado?

**  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you**

**

* * *

_N/A:_**_ Como sempre, cinco reviews para um cap novo, OU DUAS SEMANAS. Ou seja, se não houverem cinco reviews, dia 12/04 eu posto Get Together (sim, vocês terão dois dias de arrego por causa que dia 14/04 é quinta feira santa). Beijinhos._**  
**


End file.
